Hybrid Wars
by rojan-neo
Summary: Alaric is dead. Bonnie has lost her power. Stefan is in hiding from Klaus. Daemon and Elena get even closer. Another Original Hybrid comes to Mystic Falls.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In a room, dimly lit by few candles, stood a man. His name was Alastair. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His muscular body well matched with his royal clothing gave a strong aura. He stood there staring at an old painting. '_It is time_', he thought, '_to fulfill my promise_'. The room was full of antiques which gave a feeling of still living in the 14th century. Even in the 21st century, he had opted to live the way he did when he was still alive. Technically, he still was but he disagreed with it. Born in a beastly clan which they now call the werewolves, his life was barbaric. He still despised the moment when he had to give up his warmth in exchange for this cold blood. But, he was also grateful that he did not have to endure the paint every month. His transformation was now under his control. He was turned into a cold-blooded monster to save his life. But the witch who gave him this life, instead of sealing away his powers as was the tradition made him give his word which he would fulfill now.

Another middle aged man entered the room, and with bowing heads said '_Your flight has been scheduled for tonight, Sire_'. Alastair deep within his own thoughts paid no attention. Simply waving his hands, he signaled him to leave and the man seemed to disappear into the darkness of the night. '_I have turned you into a hybrid_', the witch had said. '_Normally, I would switch off one of your side to restore the balance of the nature but I will not do so, if you give me your word that no other hybrid will walk this Earth in your presence_', the witch had made it clear. He obliged without question. With a deep sigh he glanced at the ticket. It said 'Mystic Falls'. '_How appropriate_', he thought. It was the place where he was born and where he became a hybrid. '_How ironic is it for my life to take me back to Mystic Falls to fulfill the very purpose of my existence_', he asked himself. He was a hybrid, half vampire – half werewolf, and deep inside his heart he longed to meet someone like him but yet here he was heading out to actually kill the one person similar to him. His heart ached. Realizing he was swaying from his purpose, he closed his eyes and uttered '_I will fulfill my promise, my love_'. '_I will kill Klaus_'.


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2 – Aftermath:**

Elena wakes up to the faint sound of her wall clock. It was four in the morning and still dark outside. She had barely slept for the last few weeks, since that incident. She did not even want to think about it but she always found herself wandering through that very memory, which she resented so much. She held up a picture of her and Stefan together, a single drop of tear rolled down her cheek. She got up from the bed and facing the mirror on the wall, staring at the figure in the reflection. She gave a deep sigh as she realized she was nothing like herself from a few weeks ago. She had dark circles underneath her eyes clearly indicating that she lacked sleep, yet, sleep was a luxury she could not afford. She gently lifted her hair to reveal the bruise on her neck, a souvenir from Klaus for planning to kill him and how Stefan had saved her. '_Stefan!_', she thought, and again memories of that night rushed into her mind. How Stefan's plan to get rid of Klaus had gone horribly wrong when Klaus's mother sided with him. Klaus, so mad at Stefan and Elena, tried to kill her but Stefan had interfered, risking his own life to save hers, while Daemon hurriedly got her to safety. They had not heard from Stefan ever since. She did not even know if he was still alive. A knock on the door caught her attention. She quickly wiped her tears and rushed to the door knowing it was Daemon outside. She was glad she still had Daemon with her.

Daemon waited outside of Elena's home. It had been a daily routine to visit her every morning. After the incident he had asked her to move into the Salvatore mansion, but she had refused. He heard Elena's footsteps as she approached the door. He quietly cleared his mind. '_Hi Daemon!_', Elena greeted him with a smile but somehow she knew he could see right past the fake smile. '_Come on in_', she said. '_So, all ready for tonight?_', asked Daemon. '_Why? What is it tonight_?', Elena inquired. '_It's the founder's party_', replied Daemon, '_and since Alaric's not here you'll have to attend it from now on_'. She had all but forgotten about the founder's party. This conversation made her realize all over again just how lonely she was. Alaric's death had made it worse. She knew Klaus would be there at the party too. '_Are you coming too?_', she hesitated. '_Why, of course_', replied Daemon. '_But Daemon, Klaus will be there too, we don't know how he will react_'. '_He is going to get to me sooner or later, maybe it is time to confront him_', replied Daemon, '_Besides even he won't attempt anything at the founder's party_'. She looked Daemon in the eye. There was something there that made her realize how lonely he was. Even thought he would never admit it, she had always felt loneliness dripping through those eyes. She knew he had feelings for her and the look in his eyes made no attempt to conceal it. Her strong love for Stefan was how she could have resisted it, but even she had to admit, she enjoyed the moment when the previously kissed. Realizing she was staring right into his eyes, she quickly looked away. '_I'll get you some coffee_', she said and rushed into the kitchen. Daemon smiled gently and turned around to have a seat.

_Elsewhere,_

Alastair marched out of the airport, he was wearing a thick long jacket, everything royal about his appearance was gone. He was accompanied by a young girl who seemed to be in her mid twenties. She was blonde with brown eyes. She had a sense of pride in her body language. As they both exited the airport, Alastair inhaled a deep breath and uttered, '_Home Again!_'.

Bonnie lay awake in her bed. She had been having nightmares about that night ever since. She had been give the responsibility of stopping Klaus's hybrid army from entering the tomb, but the witch she was up against was just too powerful for her. Not only had she failed her task but she had also ended up losing all her powers. She seemed so helpless when she almost her death but thanks to Daemon, she was able to survive. She never liked Daemon very much but she was grateful that he had saved her. That night he was able to everyone; everyone except his brother. She wished she could make it up to him, but without her powers she was nothing but a normal human.

Klaus stood at the window of his mansion, thinking how he had hesitated back then that night. He had known about Stefan's agenda a long time before the night, but he was arrogant, not to notice it. Almost half of his hybrid army was killed that night. He himself was nearly killed, but thanks to Anna, his witch he was able to survive. He had suffered a great loss that night, yet he hesitated to kill Stefan. Stefan was right there, on his knees, defeated but still he was unable to kill him. He had just compelled him to stay in hiding and not return to Mystic Falls. But he realized how soft he had grown. Clearing his head, he stared out of the window. Something about today was weird, as if it were warning of the upcoming threat. He knew Daemon will not roll over and die when it comes to his brother. He had this bad feeling that something out there did not want him here. Whatever it was, he was ready for it!


	3. Confrontation

**Chapter 3 - Confrontation:**

At the founder's party,

Elena stood quietly at the side of a window, clearly not interested in the party going on inside. She was wearing a black dress coupled with the necklace that Stefan had given her. She knew it was Rebecca's but still she cherished it.

'Might as well have some fun once in a while', said Damon. 'You know I can't wait to get out of here', replied Elena, 'Have you met Klaus?' she asked. 'No, Not yet', replied Damon, 'but I have a feeling I soon will'. They both saw Alastair entering the mansion through the door.

'Who is the new guy?' asked Elena, 'Apparently someone made a huge donation to Develop Mystic Falls' campaign', replied Damon. 'We all know how that turned out last time'. Damon gave a cocky laugh. Alastair went straight to Mrs. Lockwood. 'Thank you for inviting us to this wonderful night', said Alastair, 'It is an honor to be present at the founder's party'.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Klaus entering the mansion. His eyes lit up. He had an urge to confront Klaus then and there but he withdrew when he realized he was surrounded by a couple of hybrids along with a witch. His attention shifted to the famous Damon Salvatore, about whom he had heard so much. He knew all about how he stood up against Klaus. He also knew he was in love with his brother's girl. Elena was facing towards Damon and had her back towards Alastair, so he could not see her face. For a moment he considered joining forces with Damon but when he was about to dismiss this thought, he saw Elena turn around. The moment he saw her face, horror swept over him. He dropped the glass of Champaign he was holding onto the floor and he ran; he ran as far as he could until he reached the edge of Mystic Falls and then he stopped. He could not understand how it could ever have happened. How could Elena look exactly like Emma, the witch who turned him into a hybrid! He knew he had to meet her now! With strong determination, he decided to return back to the party.

At the party,

Klaus was having some delightful conversation with the founder members of Mystic Falls. He was holding a glass of Champaign. Damon entered the room, 'At least someone is having fun', said Damon. 'Look what the cat dragged in', replied Klaus, 'Go away Damon, I have no intention of confronting you here, in front of all these people'. 'Should have thought about it before killing Stefan', Damon replied angrily. Klaus got away from the group he was with before.

'I did not kill Stefan, you see, I am not like you', replied Klaus 'What! Then where is he?', asked Damon looking confused. 'Oh! He's having fun out there somewhere in the world. I compelled hem never to return', replied Klaus. 'Now if we're done here, I have a party to return to', said Klaus.

The conversation with Klaus left Damon confused and also relieved as well. He was glad to hear his brother was still alive. He could not afford to lose his brother as well. He had to tell this to Elena. Somewhere deep inside his mind he regretted hearing this news as he finally had a chance to get close to Elena but with this news, he knew that could never happen. He quickly brushed away those thoughts and rushed towards Elena.

'Are you all right' asked Elena.

'I'm fine, Elena' replied Damon.

'And what about Stefan, is he still alive', inquired Elena with some amount of hope in her voice.

'Yes, but forget about him for now', replied Damon.

'What!', Elena hesitated.

'I mean you won't see him, at least not in your lifetime, Klaus compelled him to never return to Mystic Falls', said Damon.

'Isn't there any way to revert the compulsion?', Elena asked desperately.

'No, not until you kill Klaus', said Damon.

'May be I can help with that!' said Alastair. Damon and Elena turned to face Alastair. He had an uneasy smile on his face and in an instant Damon realized who he was!.


End file.
